


仙流文存放

by nezumikun_84



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 十几年前的作品，见笑
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira, 仙道彰/流川枫
Kudos: 6





	1. 擦肩而过

擦肩而过

天气很好，为什麽这麽好的天气非要在体育馆里训练呢？仙道百思不得其解，於是又一次光明正大地没有去练习，拿了自己最喜欢、宝贝的鱼竿去自己熟悉的海岸钓鱼。

仙道慢慢地在钓鱼，享受这其中的悠闲和宁静。午後的阳光庸懒地洒在地上，周围只有三三两两的人经过。突然，仙道只感到背後一阵风的感觉，之後还没有等他反应过来，就听得一阵的巨响。回头一看，竟看见一个连人带车摔倒在地的样子，穿的是高中校服，那一辆自行车经过路旁的电线杆的碰撞，已经是变了形。

看那个人站起来，虽然看不到面貌，但仙道相信那个人现在还是迷迷糊糊，从那个抓脑袋的样子就可以看得出来，还有那个自行车，明明已经是变了形，但是那个人竟然是毫无知觉似的，骑上了它，有些踉跄地慢慢骑走了。

仙道觉得好笑，那是个什麽人呢？可惜没有仔细看清楚，如果下次见到他，一定要……

从此以後，仙道时时有意无意地往那个海岸去，钓鱼，或是散步，一天一天过去，不知道什麽时候才能再见到他。一个礼拜就这麽过去了，仙道有些丧气了，训练的时候早退了，迎著夕阳在海岸上走著。觉得刺眼的阳光直射向自己，於是闭上了眼睛……

又是一阵风迎面，仙道惊讶地抬头张开眼睛，只见不远有一辆高速的自行车向自己飞驰而来，那个人，即使上次没有看到他的面容，可是凭著直觉，仙道知道，他就是！！可是他怎麽会在人行道上骑车呢？他低著头，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛，只能看到小巧的鼻子和下巴，以及薄唇。单只是这样，仙道就知道眼前的人一定是长相俊美。

可是，这麽高速的骑车……他是不是睡著了？？可能……非常可能！！仙道这才明白自己在做什麽，马上闪到一边，可惜，那辆车的车速实在是高，就这样，仙道的手臂上有了一道红色的痕迹。刺痛的感觉一下子蔓延开来。

眼看著那辆自行车一如既往地横冲直撞地向著远处飞驰，仙道真是有些弄不明白，他是命大福大呢，还是车技了得？居然一路过来一点事了没有？当然仙道不算！仙道现在对他的兴趣更浓了，只觉得他是那麽的与众不同。

伤口虽然不深，但是似乎很长，出了点血，刺痛的、刺痛的，只是可惜还是没有知道他的名字什麽的，不过，总算看到他大部分的脸了，一定是俊美的人！！有些期待呢！！（这个，仙仙啊，你的思路很不正常呢……）

再後来，仙道到海岸更是勤快了，但是命运却在这个时候捉弄起他来，整整两个礼拜，仙道是望穿秋水也没有等到那个人。

又是一个人到海边钓鱼，没有等到他要等的人，垂著头拿著他的鱼具，钓鱼也没有收获，因为注意力都在自己身後。走在回家的路上，仙道远远看到路旁有一群不良少年似的人物，对於这种事，仙道一向是敬而远之的，他可是个绅士，不善於肉搏的。但是逼不得已的话，仙道还是个190公分的运动员，拳脚应该也是不错的吧。

不良少年的那条路是仙道的必经之路，仙道打算事不关己的走过哪里，应该不会惹祸上身的。慢慢地走近，似乎是一个人被一群不良少年包围住了……是他！！

以仙道的直觉，那个人就是他苦苦寻找的，仙道不知道他到底什麽地方惹了那群不良少年，但是仙道清楚自己有这麽个念头──打！！

问题是仙道只是这麽想想而已，在他还没有有所实行动的时候，只见中间的人快速地挥拳落脚，以迅雷不及掩耳的架势一会儿就打倒了周围一群的人，直看得仙道目瞪口呆，一时之间竟是动弹不了。

那个人的脸上手上都受了伤，依旧是背对著，打斗的时候偶尔看到一瞬的脸也不真切，这时却是一个回头，凌厉的目光直扫向自己，看得仙道脑袋上落下一滴冷汗。

似乎知道仙道只是一个旁观者，那个人拍拍灰，又骑上那辆无敌的自行车走了。无敌是仙道的叫法，仙道对他的车技和自行车的抗撞性能是非常佩服的。仙道依然没有抓住这个机会知道他想知道的，留在脑海里的只有剑眉星目这几个字。

所谓事不过三，难道我当真是和他无缘？？连个朋友也作不成麽？仙道这麽胡思乱想直到深夜，深深责备自己怎麽就没有抓住这个机会呢？明明可以的，为什麽一看到他的那双眼睛就什麽都忘了呢？剑眉星目……剑眉星目啊……想著想著，仙道总算是迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

第二天有练习赛，仙道睡眠不足，起得晚了，不过这样的情况他多得是，借口也是一堆一堆的，所以他依然是不慌不忙的。到了学校的体育馆，似乎比赛已经开始了，田冈教练一定又要说自己了。想著，仙道笑著打开了体育馆的大门。

“对不起，我迟到了。”

自以为非常个性的开场白，却没想到看到的是整晚都梦见的剑眉星目。

难道说，难道说……

老天，你可真优待我呢……

……

END~


	2. 一张照片的回忆

一张照片的回忆

我是一张照片，是拍立得的那种，上面的图案我都不好意思说：那是我的主人仙道彰和流川枫的H图，当然流川枫要拍得多些。（我想仙道是不会这麽不要命的拿这种照片去店里洗的）说起我的出生，我的母亲拍立得相机曾对我说过我出生的过程：那天，主人仙道狼又一次把我另一主人流川狐拐到床上，在兴头上流川早已意乱情迷，不知身处何地。这时，仙道狼终於露出了他的本来面目，将原本趴在床上的流川就著两人结合在一起的情况一把把他抱在怀中坐起，一转身面对事先准备好的全身大镜子，在流川因为体内的摩擦而悸动失神时从角落拿出隐藏好的拍立得……就这样我出生了。

你们说这个仙道彰是不是很坏？可是我还是很感激他的，除了给予我生命之外还拍了这麽多枫枫的可爱照片。别看枫枫平时冷冷的模样，一旦卸下了冰冷的外表简直是清如海棠、豔若芙蓉；欺霜赛雪的肌肤游乐粉色的红晕、细蜜的汗水；冷冽的双目水气环绕；薄唇因为深吻而红肿……

（某鼠：喂！你只不过是张照片而已！  
照片：为什麽那只仙道狼可以和枫枫XXOO，我就不行？  
某鼠：你是张照片，安分点吧……  
照片：枫枫！我的最爱……  
某鼠：…………汗……）

就在这张照片胡思乱想的时候，仙道彰此时也在胡思乱想。只见他偷偷摸摸地从柜子底带锁的抽屉里拿出一本影集，其中俱是仙道乘两人H时、乘流川不注意时偷拍的枫枫玉照。这些是仙道在流川不在的时候，或是自己独自去集训的时候了已自慰的。这些天流川去集训了，仙道就是靠著这些照片度过了寂寞的一周。

“唉！”这是仙道这天第N次叹气了，虽说流川明天就要回来了，可是就是因为明天流川就要回来了才更让仙道难耐。想想，他仙道彰已经整整一周没有吻流川粉嫩的唇；整整一周没抚摩流川如凝脂般滑嫩的肌肤；整整一周没有感受流川紧窒的小穴了……一想到这些仙道就血气上冲，小弟弟也顺势抬头。

“唉！你的精神可真好！”仙道决定明天要狠狠地要枫一次就准备去冲个冷水澡让自己冷静一下。

这个世界是很会作弄人的，（众：作弄人的是你这只老鼠吧）就在仙道冷静下来时就听到了开门声，那句一周都没有听到的话也在耳边响起：“我回来了。”虽是没有语调的声音在仙道听来却是天籁。惊喜之余，仙道不顾自己全身赤裸就冲出浴室一把抱住刚回来的人。

“枫~~~~~~~~我好想你~~~~~~”

刚倾诉完思念之情，仙道就一口吻上许久未品尝的红唇，唇瓣相触，软舌互绕。我的枫的唇还是这麽甘甜，我吻，我吻，我吻吻吻……

五分锺过去了，流川见仙道依旧霸著自己的唇不放，不客气地一拳挥出去，可惜仙道早已摸透了流川的脾气，这一拳被他强势地接下，两人在扭打中双双倒在了沙发上……

有谁还记得我吗？我就是那张照片啊！我的主人仙道狼忙著和枫枫亲热都忘了将我和我的兄弟们藏好，就这麽散乱的放在沙发旁的茶几上，於是我有幸的看到了枫枫真实的意乱情迷的模样。虽然照片上的枫很可爱，可现实的他更具“枫姿”！

我的枫~~~~（照片迅速变红）可是为什麽压在枫身上的是那只仙道狼！呜~~~~~~~（某鼠：我笔下怎麽会有这种照片……汗……）

“仙道！你这混蛋……啊！……”好不容易能呼吸自由的流川开口就骂，谁知仙道的手一路滑到了下体，已经习惯被仙道爱抚的敏感身体顿时有了反应，尤其是在一个星期没见面的情况下，等於是干柴烈火，“我……我还没洗澡……”在流川说著这句让人脸红的话的同时，仙道已忙不迭地将流川的衣物褪去，同样回著让人面红耳赤的话：“有汗味的枫枫才好吃，而且，枫枫知道我那麽想你才提前回来的吧，我不会辜负这美好的夜晚的……”

呜~~~~~~我可怜的枫枫，在茶几上心碎不已的照片，边欣赏枫枫的娇媚边嫉妒那只仙道狼。眼看著他们一回合终了，流川在深深的情欲里没有回过神，仙道满足地一偏头就看到茶几上散乱的照片不由心头一惊：还好没给流川看见，就堆在那儿好象不好吧……可是……佳人在怀，仙道也就管不了这麽多，反正流川被这麽一折腾也起不来，想著，看向喘著气的流川，仙道暧昧地一笑，直接将枫抱入了卧室……

看著关上的门，我们的照片先生深深地为枫捏了一把汗：枫枫这麽纤细，一个晚上，怎麽受得了？就在照片先生深深感慨时风起云动，（仙道忙著吃枫枫没关窗）这风从窗口灌进来吹散了茶几上的照片，大多数被吹到了角落或地上，只有我们的主人公──照片先生被卷出了窗。

（照片：喂！这麽多照片，凭什麽就我飞出去了，还在这半夜三更的时候，你安的什麽心！  
某鼠：别急嘛！你是主角啊！所以你的经历这麽丰富啊！记住！你是主角哦！  
照片：真的吗？我是主角？我是主角……[痴笑中]  
某鼠：真单纯的照片，嘿嘿嘿……[阴笑中]）

一夜激情後，仙道洗完澡从浴室出来就看到一地的照片，庆幸之余仙道急急地收拾起地上的照片，将这些照片非常认真地归位，这些照片都有写明时间（仙道的恶趣味），最後，他发现有一个格子是空白，也就意味著少了一张。这下仙道稍稍有些急了，这种照片可千万不能让小枫看到，否则…………

一个小时过去了────

在仙道几乎要把房屋翻个底朝天後，那张照片依然不见踪影，这时窗口又吹来狂风，仙道这才惊觉昨夜没有关窗，昨夜偏偏突然起风……至此仙道的脑中得出了可怕的结论：照片被吹到窗外去了！！！！！！！！！

仙道大脑自动死机三分锺……

咱们不管仙道怎麽样，这张照片是飘进了一个院子的角落里，这院子恰好就是翔阳花形透的家。（众：这麽巧？某鼠：剧情需要，剧情需要……汗……）

两天後，集训回来的湘北与同样集训回来的翔阳有场练习赛。花形透正在家中收拾东西，一不小心护膝从二楼的窗口掉了下去，花形只好匆匆下楼去捡。护膝掉到了很角落的地方，也就在那里，花形透找到了我们的照片先生。

总算见到阳光了，我还以为我要老死在这儿了。看著这个戴著眼镜的高个儿一看到我脸就涨成了猪肝色的奇怪样儿，我正纳闷之余只见另一清秀貌美的少年出现了，叫著拿著我的那个人：“花形你在干什麽？”於是这个花形就一下把我塞进他那个黑乎乎的包中，回了句：“在捡东西，就来！”这样，我又与阳光隔绝了。

花形透捡到了这张照片也真是他倒霉，这一次的练习赛可出足了状况。这花形透也是十八岁的热血少年，对这些事自是浮想联翩，平日听听藤真说仙流两人的事自己也就罢了，现在真见了两人亲热时的照片，对他的冲击可不小。可偏偏这次的练习赛不仅流川在，仙道也过来凑热闹，这一来花形的脑中更是遐想联翩。一想到这个一年级的冷傲家夥居然也有那样妩媚诱人的时候，球也传错了，投也投不进，总之是──失常！

忍无可忍的藤真将他换下去後就有些抵挡不住湘北的攻势，藤真不免瞪了自己失常的情人几眼：这家夥在干什麽？一看到流川就不对劲了！哼！我还比不上流川吗？这个三心二意的家夥！！

接收到情人愤怒的信息，花形不禁向始作俑者──仙道瞪了过去：都是这家夥！拍这种无聊的照片做什麽？害健司生气了，待会也让你吃吃苦头，哼！

看到花形瞪著自己，仙道也不甘示弱的回瞪了去：瞪我干什麽，自己发挥失常还老盯著我们家小枫看，你已经有了藤真了！看你老老实实，没想到你竟是这种人！（仙仙啊，这麽说你看起来是不老老实实喽？）

比赛过後，花形主动找仙道谈话。

“你近来是不是少了什麽东西？”花形不想和这家夥多废话，直接开门见山。

“什……什麽？”一语中的，吓得仙道说不出话来。

“是一张照片吧！我是对你的兴趣不太关心的，照片就先还给你……”说著就拉开背包的拉链找照片，却发现照片不见了踪影，惹来仙道的嘲笑。

“你自导自演在干什麽呢！”（还在记仇花形盯著流川看）

花形也不是省油的灯，加之刚才的事，语气自然不会好：“我才懒得演你那出戏！照片在不在与我一点也没有关系，到是你……关於照片的事你自己心里清楚，早上我是亲手放进包中的，只在更衣室打开过，若是掉在那後果可不是这麽简单，你好自为之吧！”

说完这些话，花形头也不回地追上了翔阳一行人，只想著让藤真消消气，也计划著拍几张健司的玉照。不过，他可不想象仙道那麽笨，他一定会好好保护这些照片的！  
（花形在同人中大多以忠厚老实的形象出现，可某鼠不这麽认为耶。还记得翔阳与湘北一战吗？在樱木撞伤花形後又一次犯规时花形的话：“樱木已经四次犯规了！”流著血，面目狰狞，很恐怖的！！）

至於仙道忙著防流川起疑，根本没时间找什麽照片，又去过提心吊胆的日子了。而我们的照片先生又被转了手。

大家还记得我麽？我被那个叫花形的塞进黑乎乎的包中，等重见天日时就又在一个新的环境中了。这个叫花形的也不仔细看我还在包中就拿东西，害我顺势掉了下来，滑进了那些衣箱的底部，仅仅露出一个小角儿，那些粗枝大叶的男生怎能发现我？就在天快黑下来时，有人将我抽了出来，我一看，又是个戴眼镜的，不过看起来比较斯文白净。他一见到我照样脸成了猪肝色，在突然听到有人叫‘小暮’时他手一松我很自然的又滑到了柜底。这次是整个的进去了，看来我这辈子完了！！！呜~~~~~~~~~~~作者你好狠的心~~~~~~~~~~~~~

在我们的照片先生哀叹的时候，我们先讲讲小三和小暮。自小暮看到那张仙流照後一连N天不肯和小三H，直到小三对天地发誓自己决不会拍H时的照片才了结，直把小三吓一跳：小暮怎麽知道我有这个念头？

回头再听听照片先生的自述。

我正在为自己的命运而痛哭流涕时又听见有人进来了。虽是极不可能的事，但我任祈祷那人能发现深藏在柜子底下的我，然而世事难料：居然有一张纸片飞了进来正压在我上边，又听见女声“呀！报告！”响起後就感觉有东西把那张纸和我都扯了出来，与地摩擦可是件受罪的事，总之感谢上帝，我又重见天日了。  
（某鼠：你应该感谢的是我！而不是什麽上帝！死照片！）

这回在我面前的是一个女生，有点傻呼呼的那种，一见到我脸更是红成了猪肝色，双眼忽然变成了大大的红心，又听见她喃喃的说：“流川君……”

後记：  
晴子自捡到这张照片後将其谨慎收藏，不幸坠入同人女行列……

总觉得巧合太多的说，有些牵强耶？……

end~


	3. 无事生非

无事生非

仙流爱的小屋。

仙道正在卫生间里刮胡子，对，已经是大学生的仙道发育成熟，是个真正意义上的男人了！（这叫什麽话呀……）过了一夜就必须得刮胡子，要不然可损坏帅哥的形象呀！

每天都这样，还真是麻烦。

仙道边比划著手中的全自动剃须刀边想。

可是，这边仙道嫌麻烦，那边流川却是非常羡慕，别说流川比仙道小一年。流川那白皙的肌肤连汗毛都少见，吹弹可破的脸颊上一丝疤痕也没有，更别说什麽胡子了！

可恶，为什麽仙道那家夥有胡子，我却没有！！[某鼠：枫枫啊，这个就不用比了吧~~ 流川：（抛来杀人的眼神）要你管！]

嗯？仙道感到一束寒冷的光线聚焦在自己背上。

“小枫？怎麽了？”

“哼！”噘著嘴巴生气是流川的专利，仙道也明白这一点。

“小枫，你不要生气嘛，”没有谁比仙道更了解流川的了，他当然明白流川到底在生什麽气。

“小枫还小嘛……况且……”仙道眼睛一眯，想到了不该想的东西，“小枫体毛本来就比较少，就连那里也是……”

语气不正经起来，眼神也瞟向流川的……

“你这白痴在说什麽！？”

流川出拳永远比他的脑子转得快，正中仙道脸部，而此时仙道的全自动剃须刀画出了一道优美的弧线……

“啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~~~”仙流小屋传来仙道撕心裂肺的叫声。

流川也一脸黑线地站在一旁，此时在流川面前的仙道，脸上似乎缺了点什麽东西，是……是眉毛………………

“枫枫~~这下我可破相了呀！！”仙道对著镜子，眼泪汪汪：“可让我怎麽出去见人呀~~~”

仙道右边的眉毛被剃去了一大半，是怎麽也掩饰不了的，还有那头朝天发，让仙道额头至眉毛的部分显得特别醒目，不让人发觉都不行。

“这下我神奈川第一帅哥的面子丢大了~~~~~~~”

“…………”

“…………”

看仙道在一边一副怨男的样子，又那麽花痴地惋惜自己英俊的外貌，流川脸上的黑线继续增加。

“枫枫，你要负责呀~~”

蹭到流川的身边，边诉苦边吃豆腐，仙道的老花样了。

“好！”

这种情况下，流川能那麽坚定不移地用肯定句来回答的可能性几乎为零，仙道不可思议地看向流川，看到流川嘴角上翘了一度，维持了不超过一秒。仙道一滴冷汗滚落脸颊，小枫生气了！！！

就在仙道犹豫时这个短暂的时间，流川枫手起刀落……

仙流小屋静默一分锺。

“枫枫~~~~你为什麽这样对我~~~~~~~~~”

“枫枫，不要丢下我呀……………………”

仙流小屋的大门打开了，出来的只有流川一个人，狠狠地带上门，不顾身後某人的狼嚎头也不回：哼！自己想办法吧！大白痴！！

与此同时，仙流小屋内，仙道彰趴伏在地上，泪流满面，可笑的是整个脸部已经没有任何代表眉毛的东西了！

後记，据说，此後的一个月，神奈川最热门的话题就是仙道的眉毛？？

END~


	4. 我眼中的你

我眼中的你  
\--------------------------------------------- 

第一次见面便看到他的笑脸，嘴里似满不在乎地说：「对不起，睡过头了。」竟然是因为这种事而迟到！这样的王牌，是看不起我们吗？心里不禁有气，我要打败他，哼！ 

他很强，远远超出我的想像。不服气，很不服气。我输了，输得很惨，可他还是一副笑脸迎人的样子。他到底在笑什麼？很讨厌他的笑，非常讨厌，於是反射性地拍落他表示友好的手。 

仙道彰，我要打败你！心里暗暗下了决心。 

神奈川的预选赛快要开始了，决心要使自己变得更强。不是有句话说：「要打败自己的敌人就先要了解他吗？」（枫枫啊，这句话是知己知彼，百战不殆哦！）於是，明知道会看到他那惹眼的笑我还是去找他了。 

他好奇怪，拚命地奔了下来，又露出了那种笑，只是今天他的笑却怎麼看怎麼白痴。他在笑什麼？又不是女孩子来找他！（枫枫啊，女孩子来找他，他可是应对自如，你一来他可就慌了，一副白痴样！） 

「一对一！」 

长话短说，我的作风。 

我在等他的回答，可他那是副什麼样子，惊讶得笑脸都僵了，我又没找他决斗！（为了揭露此时的事实情况，现将仙道的想法公布於世：枫……枫枫他居然 主动约我，主动约我耶！今天我是世界上最幸福的男人了！不过，我可要抓住这个机会，这样枫枫就是我的了，哈哈哈！仙仙，我不得不提醒你，你再这样笑得跟僵 屍似的，你的一世英明就完了！） 

「奉陪！」 

奇怪，刚才是脸都僵了，现在怎麼越笑越起劲，还一直盯著我看。我脸上有什麼吗？哼！我总有一天会打败你，管你笑得有多难看！（仙仙啊，你真的非常失败！） 

现在想来，与仙道的一对一是我一生中最大的失误，或许……不是……而是……（枫枫，是幸福啦！你就直说吧！） 

一开始的一对一都很正常，虽然我一直没能打败他，可到後来，突发的事件也太多了些。就在那天，对，就是那天，一切都改变了。现在想来，对那天的事还弄不清楚，反正好像在那天，我把自己给卖了…… 

那天，一对一刚刚结束，他突然对我说，脸上的白痴笑容有那麼一点点其他的东东…… 

「小枫，我陪你一对一已经三个月了，这没有功劳也该有苦劳吧！」 

「你想怎样？」 

现在才发觉仙道是这麼罗嗦的人，两人在一起除了打球之外就听著他在说话，他不是个很深沉的人吗？真奇怪。（枫枫啊，我是不知道你这种看法是从哪里来的，但这种看法是绝对错误的，是违反辨证唯物主义的！像仙道这种小鼻子小眼……某鼠话未完又有幸经历一次太空之旅。） 

「痛快！不愧是流川枫！」（内心：不愧是偶的枫枫！心……） 

「……」有话快说！ 

「我要你……陪我……去钓鱼。」 

他说著，笑著，直盯著我瞧，一脸胸有成竹的样子，我才不想答应，他却似看透了，接著说： 

「你不会答应了的事又反悔吧？」 

他还在笑，越笑越让人觉得火大，不自觉地顶了回去。 

「我又没答应！」 

「可是，你不是默认了吗？你没反对不是吗？枫，我们说好了，不许反悔了。这样吧，择日不如撞日，就现在吧！」 

没等我作什麼反驳，他变戏法似的拿出钓鱼工具，用和他快攻时有得比的速度把我拉倒了海边，独自一人垂钓。我头一次有些怨恨自己平时太少话，到了关键的时候就说得不那麼溜了，被那白痴牵著鼻子走。不过算了，看在他笑得很白痴的份上，我就陪陪他好了。 

真奇怪有人会喜欢钓鱼，虽听说过他的这种奇怪的嗜好，但是今天自己竟也跟来了。（其实仙仙最奇怪的嗜好就是对枫枫怎样怎样了喂！）这样一直坐著不 困的吗？看仙道那样，当真乐在其中，钓鱼好玩麼？（枫枫，偶偷偷告诉你，仙仙他已经钓到了一条大鱼，就是你啦！）我是一心都在篮球上，可他却不似尽了全 力，他是天才吗？（这个和樱木的天才是绝对不一样的！郑重声明！） 

不知不觉睡著了，感觉唇上软软的似有什麼东西，睁开眼，却看到他一脸偷腥地笑。（枫枫啊，你一定被那头狼吃豆腐了！）回瞪他，不知怎麼躺到了他腿上。他看我的笑容变了，眼角有一丝的…… 

没来得及等我细想，他的脸越来越近，不久就感觉我的嘴唇碰到了一个软软的东西，就和睡著时的感觉一样，可是那样东西竟是仙道的唇。许是被惊到了， 我竟没有一丝反应，任他的唇贴在我的唇上。他也更得寸进尺了。感觉自己的嘴被撬开了，又有一样更湿更热更柔软的东西窜入了我的口中，又感觉那东西缠上了我 的舌头。渐渐地，不知怎麼回事，呼吸困难起来，体温有些升高。 

可恶！放开我！想要我窒息啊！ 

可是，挣脱不了，越想挣脱，手越无力，而他却更加地得寸进尺了。一直堵住我的嘴，那个温热的东西一直在口中翻搅，就在我觉得快要昏过去的时候，那白痴终於让我的嘴自由了。 

可恶！气都喘不过来，简直比打篮球还累！这白痴一副什麼样子！？又是一脸偷腥，他到底偷了什麼腥？（就是你啊！） 

「枫，你知道你现在是什麼样子吗？用一个词来形容就是……[秀色可餐]！」 

说完，那笑容更深了，还用手轻轻拂去我嘴角的口水。

秀色可餐……秀色可餐！？居然用形容女孩子的词形容我？！把我当什麼了！此时我突然领悟到：刚才我和仙道做的那件事是接吻！那个温湿的东西不是别的，竟是仙道的舌头！居然让我吃到那白痴的口水！真想打掉他那白痴的笑脸！ 

心动不如行动！恢复力气的我不客气地一拳打在他脸上，之後，我就逃走了。不，不，不是逃走了！我是怕和这白痴呆太久而变成白痴！他该感谢我没有一脚将他踹下海去！ 

回到家，不知怎的，就是感到自己全身都在发烫，马上去冲澡，让温热的水冲醒我有些混乱的脑袋。 

秀色可餐……那家伙竟然这麼说我！我最讨厌别人说我的外貌了，特别是那种说法，我明明是男人！（枫枫啊！其实这和你是不是男人根本没有关系的说……） 

不经意地看到浴室镜子中的自己。我的唇有那麼红那麼肿的吗？一定是被那白痴咬的！可恶！拚命洗，洗去身上所有他的味道。漱了好几次口，可是怎麼也去不了那白痴的味道！我一定会变成白痴的！ 

别人总说噩梦是很难醒来的，的确如此。当晚听到有人敲门正奇怪是什麼人，一开门，竟是那个白痴！想将他拒之门外，可惜被他抢先一步进了屋。看到他的左眼圈有个青皮蛋一样的印记，活该，这是便宜你了！（不用怀疑仙道是怎麼知道流川家的，别忘了他身边有个包打听一样的彦一。） 

「枫，你笑了……」 

我是不知道自己的脸有没有变，可是他那样还实在让人讨厌，我决定不理他，每次理他吃亏的总是自己。还有，谁准你叫我「枫」的？（枫枫的分析真是一针见血啊！） 

「枫，你在我英俊帅气的脸上打了一拳，害我这两天都要没脸见人了……枫枫，你要怎麼赔我……」一副哀怨的样子，一点也不适合他！ 

这家伙居然有脸说这种话，回身再想给他一拳。他学乖了，竟接住了我的拳，一把将我抱住，迫使我的脸面对他。 

「枫，我喜欢你！你呢？」

怎麼突然来这麼一句，我可真没心理准备。被迫看著他的脸，看著他的眼。他难得的没有笑，严肃的表情我还真看不惯，一时间也不知道怎麼办才好。这时别看我脸色一点没变，心里可是七上八下，完全是慌了。於是，我一句话也说不出，更别说行动了，只是任由他抱著，看著，那双眼睛看得我又全身都热了。然而，瞬息万变这个词我是懂了，也见识到了。在万分之一秒後，那白痴突地又换上了那张忒白痴的笑脸。 

「枫枫没有说话就是默认了哦！我就知道枫枫是喜欢我的！」 

真是应该狠狠扁他一顿的！可是在我还没反应过来之前，我的嘴又被咬了！谁叫仙道的变化远远比他的快攻要快上许多呢！除了篮球我又不大会应付其他的事。何况每次一被他咬著就全身发软，脑子糊糊涂涂的，想做什麼都忘了。 

咬完後，我可以预见自己的嘴是又红又肿的了，而自己的脸大概又是秀色可餐的了。但有一点可以肯定，我原本是站著，现在却被压倒在沙发上。 

「枫，你真美！」 

「我是男人！」 

可恶！他在胡言乱语什麼！以往一看到仙道在笑就不自觉地偏过眼，现在他居然仗著体重压得我喘不过气来，不能动弹。又用力将我的脸板正，眼正对上他。我现在才发觉，那双眼其实笑和不笑的时候都一样，深深的，似要将我看透。只是今天他那深邃的眼中还另有一种意味，可是我不懂啊，除了篮球，我好像对其他的事都不太明白，包括接吻，喜欢…… 

「枫，我会教你的。」 

咦？奇怪他是怎麼会知道我的想法的？ 

「是小枫的眼睛告诉我的！」 

那为什麼我从他的眼睛里看不出他在想什麼呢？奇怪我自己的眼睛是怎麼告诉他的，我的眼睛怎麼能出卖我呢？！ 

「因为我一直都注视著你啊，你的一举一动，你的一颦一笑我都清清楚楚……」 

仙道念咒似的说著奇奇怪怪的话，我有些懂又有些不懂，一直去想可又想不明白，加上仙道的嘴一直在我的脸上舔舔啃啃，弄得我酥酥麻麻，不一会我就困了，也是，今天发生了这麼多事，好困……

第二天醒来时发觉自己穿著完好的睡衣躺在自己的床上，明显只有我一个人睡过的样子。从房间到客厅，一切都和平常一样，让我怀疑昨天发生的这许多事就只是南柯一梦。这个怀疑很快就被打消了，原来我的噩梦还在持续。听到有开门声，一看冲进来的竟是仙道，他怎麼会有钥匙的？ 

「小枫，早晨第一个看到的是自己的亲密爱人，是不是很幸福？」 

说完还不忘在我的嘴上啃上一口。幸福？！我才没有，还有不要动不动就咬我！等等！现在最重要的不是这些，他这麼早来我家干什麼？ 

「小枫，你不会忘了吧，你答应了我搬来和你一起住啊！」 

展开他招牌似的笑容，还忙不迭地将门外一堆堆的行李搬进屋子，其手脚之快令人砟舌。不过目前我可没空佩服他这个，问题是我什麼时候答应他搬过来住？这样我们不是「同居」了吗？没这麼快吧？ 

「枫枫，不用怀疑，是你答应的！我可有证据！」 

为什麼每次我的话还没出口他就知道了？看著仙道从口袋中掏出一个随身听，按了个钮，对话从中传出。 

「小枫？小枫？睡了吗？听我说，我搬来和你一起住，可好？」 

「……恩，唔……」 

「小枫，快回答我啊！」 

「谁也不准打扰我睡觉……」 

「小枫，你可真暴力，幸亏我反应快。小枫，不回答就是默认喽！」 

「……」 

「那，我可给你三分钟时间考虑了，这样够公平吧。小枫，我就知道你对我最好了！」 

这就是所谓的证据？我哪有说了个「好」字？也许正如仙道所说，我真的是对那个白痴太好了！这才造成了他的得寸进尺！ 

「枫枫，今天是我们同居的第一天，值得纪念哦！」

说完又霸占了我的唇，吻得我云里雾里，不知身在何处。那家伙一定有很多经验，我发现了！想到这儿我又忍不住出手了。 

「小枫，你谋杀亲夫啊！」 

谁管你！我还没刷牙呢！ 

事後想来，那天的事敢情都是那白痴算计好的！虽然仙道在我家，家务他全包，每天叫我起床，给我做饭，还有一对一的练习我都很满意。可是怎麼想我却 把自己搭进去了，实在是不怎麼划算！果然和别人说的一样，那家伙是十足的一头狼！披著羊皮的狼，别看他笑脸盈盈的，就是头狼，要不我怎麼时常被啃得全身红 红的？


	5. 我是泽北

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽北单恋预警

我是泽北

我叫泽北荣治，我热爱篮球，也确实是个篮球高手，起码到我十七岁那年没遇到过敌手。在我眼中能称上对手的有海南的牧绅一，陵南的仙道彰，……还有一些，只是他们并不怎麽引起我的注意，直到我遇到了他。不用猜也应知道那人是湘北的流川枫。比赛前我对这个名不见经传的三流球队是不屑一顾的，甚至有些放松。到了比赛之时我才了解对手的难缠。他们比我们弱许多，可是进步很快，求胜欲很强。尤其是流川枫，直视我的眼眸充分表达了他的决心。

那场比赛是我们输了，我哭了，哭得很畅快。也见到了流川眼中的一点点不甘，我知道我们的球队虽输了，我并没有输。那时我知道他一定会记住我，而我也不会忘记他。

我们被淘汰了，可还准备看完比赛，尤其是湘北的比赛，或者说是流川枫的比赛。可惜，由於和我们的那场比赛使他们耗尽了体力，特别是流川枫。我知道他的爆发力很强，体力却大大比不上樱木，加之樱木背部受伤，替补的水准实在太差等等问题，最终他们以大比分输给了爱知。看比赛的时候，我在观众席看到了一个熟悉的尖头发，我记得他是仙道彰。他的神乎其技我也领教过，只可惜没有打进全国大赛。

过了几天，流川枫竟主动找到我说要和我一对一，那口气居然是不容回绝的，真不知道是谁主谁客，不过这也是他的作风嘛。我爽快地答应了，说实话，和他打球真的很开心。那天的一对一，我还是占著上风，只是他的进步另我非常惊讶。我想，要不了多久他就会超越我了吧？

“你赢了。”他面无表情，还是有一丝不甘，“我会打败你！”

我不禁暗笑：还真是个小孩子。

“你进步很快，不久就会超越我了。我会去美国，你也会来吧，到时候我们再比一次？”这是我最期待的对手了。

“我……我要走了……”流川不置可否，说完就走人，很象他的作风。我叹口气也是准备回队，远远的看到流川的身边多了一个人，尖头发的。以我和他们的距离要看清很是困难，只是那特立独行的朝天发想让我不知道是谁也难，对，那人是仙道彰。

回到了住宿的地方就听见些流言蜚语，大体上是说陵南的仙道彰和湘北的流川枫交往的事。身边一些队友听到这些不禁纷纷咋舌，却也无比好奇。

“那个仙道什麽的长得不错呀，不喜欢女人却找湘北那个老臭著张脸的流川枫，真是奇怪。”

“可你别说，那个流川枫长得真不错。”

“对呀，对呀。这麽漂亮，是男人也无所谓啦！”

“哈哈……”

…………

我对这些不感兴趣，我只想把篮球打得更好。於是过了一个夏天，我来到了美国。一开始在美国感到非常不适应，。美国高手如云，一时间居於王者地位的我很不习惯。每当我受到挫折时我自然就会想到流川紧盯著我的眼眸以及他的话：“我会打败你。”想到这些我就又会振奋起来，连我自己也不知道为什麽会这样。

我到了美国一年後流川也没有来，就在我觉得他不会来时，他却突然进了我们学校，只是我发觉他有那麽一点点不同。他不开心，以前他打篮球很有热情，可现在却好象是籍著篮球在逃避什麽，从他深邃见底的黑眸里竟也看到了忧郁。流川枫，他是怎麽了？

流川枫的事我不便过问，何况他是这样一个倔强的人，倔强地可爱。这样他就和我在一个大学打篮球，平时除了篮球、睡觉、吃饭，没见他有什麽别的活动，和传闻的一模一样。他除了篮球几乎什麽也不会做，当然也不懂得照顾自己，於是我借著和他的宿舍是一幢楼的条件照顾著他。他可真是个令人操心的小孩。

几个月过去了，流川的心情也没见得好，即使比赛赢了或是打败了哪个对手。我不知道是什麽事让流川变成这样，只是有时我会看到流川盯著一条有章鱼和狐狸图案的手链看半天，然後喃喃道：“我还以为我只有篮球就够了。”我惊讶他这种人也会想这麽多，讲这麽奇怪的话。

这个季度，我们的球队进了前四明，是历史上没有的，教练很高兴，就拉著大家一起去喝酒，流川也去了，教练的面子是不能不给的。我的酒量是出奇地好，可以说是千杯不醉，在一半人倒下的时候我还保持清醒，回头一看流川，即使我替他挡掉许多他还是醉得晕呼呼了。没奈何找了个借口将他送回宿舍。

就在我预备将他放上床时他醒了，睁著朦胧的眼睛看著我，那模样哪是平日看到的冷酷，现在的流川就似滴水的玫瑰那麽妩媚，我的心“咯！”一下漏跳了一拍。

“彰……彰……彰……”

他那样看著我，嘴里却叫出另一个人的名字，我顿时愣住了，而他却更模糊地不知说些什麽，说著，眼角滴出泪珠，秀媚紧琐，不让人心动也难，更夸张的是他竟然吻上了我的唇。我不是没有接过吻，只是这样无粉气，清凉的确是第一次。之後这个始作俑者却又睡著了，就这麽搂著我。

那个陷入极度混乱的我不知怎麽将他放到床上，也不知怎麽回到自己的宿舍，一根根地抽著烟，想到了过去的传闻。原来那些都是真的，仙道和流川果真在交往，可是流川近来的不开心，难道是因为仙道？是仙道负了流川？果真是这样吗？为什麽？流川那麽可爱，那麽……想到了刚才，我的心又不规则地跳动起来，又想起流川的种种：他的毅力，他的任性，他的执著，他的迷糊……一切的一切都叫人……怜爱！？

想到一些可怕的结果，我无比地惊恐，迅速地钻进被子，努力地不去想，怕这一想想到一些超出我认知范围的事，可是我这样骗著自己，流川留在我唇上的冰凉是怎麽也抹不去了。

第二天有同系的同学邀我去他家的别墅玩，我答应了，说实话，放假了我正愁没地方去。只是有另一个理由我始终没敢面对：我在逃避，逃避流川，只想把一切当作一场梦。

在别墅玩得很开心，也许这样会把流川忘掉，可是，流川似在我的脑中永远留下了影子，只要一闭上眼就能看见。

也许真被我说中──一切只是个梦而已。四天後我回来，带著礼物去敲流川的门，有些事还是要面对的。出来开门的是我怎麽也想不到的仙道彰，他已不梳那个朝天发了，害我一开始差点认不出来。

“北泽？是你吗？听小枫说你也在这。”

“我叫泽北！”这家夥还真让人有气，“我去同学那玩，顺便给流川带了礼物，流川呢？”

“不好意思。流川他……他还在睡。”

见仙道笑得一脸尴尬，说得含含糊糊，这日上三竿流川也未起，我又不是不知事的少年，把礼物塞给仙道也就不去打扰他们了。只是这时我终於知道自己失去了什麽──失去了一个一辈子的东西。

自此，流川就变得不一样了。据说恋爱中的女人会变漂亮，这个也适用於流川，他倒是一点也没发觉自己变豔丽了。仙道是不打篮球了，一边读书一边打工，很是辛苦。流川这人不知道怎麽照顾自己却向我讨教怎麽照顾别人，这太阳不会从西边出来吧。恋爱啊！

最终我决定找个女朋友，以前只关心篮球，一切都无所谓，现在……

我也是高大英俊类型的，又是打篮球的，在美国也挺吃香。只是看了许多美人，金发、褐发、红发……都不行，皮肤不白更不行，一段时间後我才发觉我是拿他们和流川比，我原来一直都没有放下。

一次去其他学校比赛，巧遇一个黑发雪肤的美女，最重要的是她的一双黑眸宛若……就算只是慰籍，我也知道自己错过了一次决不能再错第二次。我开始追求她，我的追求还算顺利，交往之後才知道她有日本血统，我一直称她雅子。坚持不让她染发，一遍遍地哄她：我就是喜欢你乌黑的长发。（怎麽有点象广告词？）

我和雅子的爱情很顺利，可他们的情路并不好走，终究是两个男人，又因为流川打球的特殊身份。他们的恋情曝光後，来自社会、家庭、媒体的压力都很大。惊讶的是他们以非凡的毅力撑著，不得不让世人惊叹他们的感情。

记得有一次仙道这麽说：“我们曾经分开过，就因为如此我才知道离开枫的痛苦，我不会让这种事再发生的，除非我死。我相信枫和我是一样的。”

仙道说这句话时很平静，口气也是淡淡的，可是我知道他心中的决心。我佩服他这麽地爱著枫，在这一点，我输了

半年後风波才过去，家人们也接受了他们，我心中的感动并不比他们少。爱始终是能打动人心的，不是吗？

27岁那年，我和雅子结婚了，他们也同时结婚，领到的是具有法律效力的结婚证，仙道一连几天笑得象个白痴。雅子对仙流的的态度和我一样，希望他们幸福吧。

30岁那年，我在一场比赛中伤了脚跺永远不能打篮球了。一度我很沮丧，不过在他们两人和爱妻的鼓励下我又重拾了信心。已经是流川经理人的仙道乘机拉我下水说要合夥开体育商品连锁店，我知道仙道做生意很有头脑，想来无事可干就答应了，偶尔也会回大学教教後辈，生活很自在。

32岁那年我的第一个孩子出生了，男孩，长得象我，取名泽北幸致（盗用的）。倒是仙道显得更开心，整天抱著幸致，只是让流川的脸沈了下来，他不能生嘛。

闲暇之时，我们常聚在一起聊聊天，喝喝茶，谈谈前尘往事：

知道樱木又添子了，鱼住的连锁店开了第十家，花形和藤真去法国定居了，宫城和彩子的爱情长跑终於有了结果……

我泽北荣治觉得已经很幸福了。

END~


	6. 我爱的人，他不是我的爱人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有all流川枫的情节预警

我爱的人，他不是我的爱人

公元一九xx年的7月11日，某鼠有幸采访到神奈川的两大帅哥──仙道彰和流川枫的婚礼，但鉴於本文的题目，所以某鼠的重点采访对象并不是仙流二人。

7月11日

“仙道彰先生，你是否愿意和流川枫先生成为伴侣，一辈子照顾他、保护他、爱他，不离不弃，和他相伴到永远？”（某鼠记不起来了，不好意思，将就著看吧。）  
“我愿意。”脸上出现难得的严肃表情，溢满幸福之色。  
“流川枫先生，你是否愿意和仙道彰先生成为伴侣一辈子照顾他、保护他、爱他，不离不弃，和他相伴到永远？”  
“我愿意。”冷冷的眼神难得柔和了下来，嘴角那一丝是幸福的味道。  
“双方交换戒指。”  
在将细心挑选的代表永恒的钻戒戴上爱人的无名指後，仙道抬起流川小巧的下巴，印上了一生一世的吻……

5555555555555~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~仙流两人好幸福哦！此时的某鼠虽说已经感动得泪流如涕，口水乱喷，神经错乱，有发羊颠疯之嫌。不过，本著敬业的中华传统美德，某鼠收起可以说是形象全无的尊容，抓紧时间对因为仙流结婚而陷入彻底失恋的一干人进行采访。由於男性的反应极为强烈，感情尤为疯狂，於是某鼠破例男士优先。以下是某鼠的采访实录。

泽北荣治(某鼠一直觉得他是仙流中最悲情的角色的说……)  
第一次见到那家夥啊，我们可是真正的对手。湘北是很强的队伍，虽然一开始我并不这麽认为，但是他们的迅速成长是我们败北的原因。尤其是流川枫，他是一年级，和去年的我一样。他的求胜心很强，从他直视我的眼中就可看出。到现在我也忘不了他那双眼眸，可惜那不是属於我的。那时我不明白，为什麽自己脑中全是他，日日夜夜想著怎样才能见他一面，以为自己只是对被他打败而耿耿於怀。直到传来他和仙道交往的事我才明白那痛到心底深处的是什麽──我爱上了他──流川枫。仙道我也认识，也许他打球并不比我强，但他比我聪明、幸运，明白自己的心意，抓住了一辈子的东西……

泽北果然是最悲情的！！！！！！！！ 某鼠的泪水如滔滔江水连绵不绝，黄河决堤而一发不可收拾…………

这时樱木花道借机：  
哈哈！！流川那只弱狐狸和那刺蝟头结婚了，就没人和我抢晴子小姐了，哈哈哈哈哈哈…………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…………

因为樱木的不解风情，随便发布与主题无关的发言，严重影响某鼠悲情的心情，被某鼠扔出太阳系！！

南烈（其实南烈大哥并不是坏人的啦！某鼠控诉ing）  
每次我都是在伤害他，原本以为撞伤他的眼睛可以让我们赢得那场比赛。可是下半场他居然坚持打了下来，丝毫没有水准下降，反而变得更强了……让我最在意的是他的双眼，直视对手没有任何逃避，清澈得一见就能望到心底深处，又似乎能将一切看透……（某鼠不会有尾崎南小姐的倾向吧？？眼眸唉……）那次和朋友出来，不知怎麽回事就来到了神奈川，一个有著他的地方。偶然遇到他，其实很开心。可他却完全没有把我放在眼里！！“跑在我前面的家夥”是指那个刺蝟头吧，听到这句话一股无名之火在我心中窜起。其实不想伤害你，只是被嫉妒冲昏了头……事後去找过仙道，也知道他的确是能跑在你前面的人，能让你记住我的话只有使自己变得更强吧，因为在你眼中只有跑在你前面的家夥！Rukawa!

某鼠：哇哇哇！南烈大哥也可以说出这麽感性的话耶！  
众：你搬《DP》的未免也太多了吧？！  
某鼠：重温经典不好吗？（狡辩）

牧绅一（人家是成熟大哥嘛！）  
以为已经把他忘了，没想到收到了他的结婚请柬，不知该喜还是该悲。我几乎是和仙道一样早发现你的存在的呢！你的求胜欲、你的倔强、你的任性、你的执著……无一不吸引著我，还有，你的美。你怎麽会不美呢？星辰一般的眼睛（又是眼睛！某鼠中毒太深了……），硬挺的鼻梁，不服输时经常抿上的薄唇，白皙的肌肤不想运动员该有的。即使你总是酷著一张脸，你的美在我眼底却是怎麽也抹不去了。  
正式与你交手是在我们的比赛上，很值得期待的一天，可是那个红毛小子破坏了一切！中年人！这个称号是我一辈子的耻辱，在你眼中，我是不是也是这样呢？看著你漠不关心的眼神，薄唇吐出两个字：“白痴！”，一可心倒了谷底。下半场见你倒下了，几乎想不顾一切的冲到你身边，只是我是队长，我有责任……我……我终於明白了，我的眼中已只容得下你。只是我还是慢了一步，在公园的篮球场，我看到了，他吻著你，你有反抗，可是最後我亲眼看到你将手环上了他的背。爱还未开始就已经结束了……

某鼠：心虚……汗……这个我只是借鉴了一点点而已……

三井寿（某鼠很喜欢小寿的说，人家很帅啊！某鼠红心乱飞。）  
流川那家夥，自大傲慢，目无尊长，态度恶劣，不善交际，暴力冲动……可是即使是这样我还是喜欢他，其实喜欢一个人是不需要理由的吧。我对他好，他居然浑然不觉，有时真是对他的单纯哭笑不得。我没有仙道的勇气让他追著我跑，我没有仙道的信心被他爱上，所以我是注定要失败的。喜欢一个人并不一定要和他在一起，今天枫的样子，我会记著一辈子。………………

神宗一郎（某鼠好友：耶！终於到偶家阿神出场了！）  
流川枫那个小孩，怎麽能不让人注意呢？连牧这个家夥也不可自拔的陷了下去，真是想象不道呢。没想到牧这样一个王者，竟恋上了那个一年级初出茅庐的小孩。他的美不可否认，自以为长得清秀，可和他相比起来，他的美更具有震撼性。如果只是美的话，翔阳的藤真可以说更甚，可是他打球的时候，那不顾一切以及直视人的眼，几乎让人一见倾心。我想很多人都意识到了这点，我是很能观察的呢！喜欢他的人很多，那样的孩子怎麽能不让人喜爱？只是从一开始就知道你眼中没有我……一开始就知道……

某鼠很想写神流的啦，可总觉得两人没啥交集，哎！真伤脑筋……

清田信长  
我要声明我才是超级新人！流川那只狐狸，根本不算什麽！居然让牧队长和阿神这麽迷恋……清田未发表结束就被原本心情不好的众男抛入太空与樱木做伴。

某鼠：目前外太空正上演红毛猴子和野猴子大战，如观众有需要将会进行收费直播，直播所得全部捐给世界711协会。对了，工作人员，以後不要让“非法”分子抢去话筒。

森重宽  
…………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………（n排）  
某鼠：宽宽啊，不要害羞呀，想说什麽就说吧。  
枫枫今天好美……  
某鼠倒~~~：宽宽啊，你这半天就只想说这句话？  
虽然枫枫一直很美，可是今天穿上白色礼服的样子……真的好可爱……  
只要枫枫幸福，我……我……我只要默默地喜欢他……  
某鼠| | | | | | | | |：宽宽，忸怩的样子不适合你！！

岸本  
我最讨厌刺蝟头了！我……  
某鼠：岸本，冷静点，冷静点，身体要紧。  
那个家夥不就顶个怪头，还说是天才……  
某鼠：岸本大哥，你的声音怎麽低了？……  
他是很强，怎麽样？我也不弱啊！不就是他长得好看一点嘛！女生们都这样，喜欢帅哥，还说他的笑迷人？我看根本就是色眯眯的笑！特别是看流川的时候，要多刺眼又多刺眼！那只大色狼！把手从流川腰上拿开！！！！大色狼！！！！！！！！！！！  
某鼠：由於岸本大哥情绪过於激动，已被迫打了症静剂，目前处於昏迷状态。

滕真健司（某鼠迫於花形197公分的压力只好把话筒交给他。）  
偶家小枫还真是人见人爱呢！其实小枫这麽可爱，这麽漂亮，自然会迷倒众生啦！说实话，我也很喜欢小枫那个孩子呢！可是我已经有了阿透，那就只好算啦！小枫那孩子很单纯的，一不小心就被仙道那只狼拐跑了，不过我是不会让仙道这麽容易得手的！你去问问仙道，他可是吃了我不少亏的！哇哈哈哈哈哈……！  
某鼠：藤真，注意你帅哥的形象！（立刻招来花形大哥锋利的眼神。）

这样，所有男士们的发言就到此结束了，虽然有些意外或是差错，但总体还是非常成功的，接下来就是女士们了。

赤木晴子  
他们真是太相配了，不由得很羡慕。  
如果流川是和其他女孩子在一起的话，我想我一定会非常惊讶。  
但既然是无法实现的单恋，那他是完全是遥不可及的世界的人或许还比较好。  
对我们女生来说，他一直就象是远在云端的人搬遥不可及。  
某鼠：晴子的话好深沈哦！真的是那个迟钝女王吗？

彩子  
流川那小孩很让人担心的呢！别看他那副酷酷的样子，人长得这麽高，其实很单纯的啦。一开始流川和我讲起仙道的事我还真担心仙道这个花花公子对流川不是真心的呢！不过这麽多年了，他们还在一起，我也放心了！流川这个小孩还真是需要人照顾的呢……

宫城良田  
彩子啊！我就知道你一直拒绝我是因为流川枫那小子！！那个死人脸有什麽好！呜~~~~~~~~~~~彩子，我是真的很喜欢…………  
某鼠：宫城由於触犯女性发言不可打断条例被逐出现场，至於为什麽他没被扔到外太空是因为某鼠看在彩子的面子上！

相田弥生（此次采访工作人员之一）  
原以为仙道那样的人自不是寻常女子能留得住他的心的，没想到他最终选择的人是流川枫那个死小子！（弥生大姐生气是自然的……哎……）就不知道他是怎样缚住仙道的心！居然让仙道死心塌地地跟著他，不打篮球做全职煮夫？不过看著仙道乐此不疲的样子，怕是一辈子也愿意！

某鼠  
最後的总结呈词自然是由我某鼠来啦！！！！！  
其实仙仙和枫枫某鼠我都很喜欢啦！  
可是，正中了题目：“我爱的人，不是我的爱人！！”  
某鼠也是伤心之人啊！！！！！！！  
不过，有写仙流同人文文陪伴在我的身边，某鼠已经很幸福了……  
让仙流世界化！  
让bl走向世界！  
是同人女的一起来吧！！！

end~


	7. 情事的事情

情事的事情  
“什麽?流川今天也有比赛?”与仙道相对而坐的是以前交往过的女孩,但并未有真正的恋人关系,现在因为上一个大学而经常在一起。两人只是单纯的好朋友。（小彰现在已经有小枫了嘛？）  
“对呀，”仙道点起一支烟。以前还打篮球时是从不碰烟的，进了大学退出篮球队後才开始，只是因为他可爱的小枫不喜欢也极少吸。  
“流川每天都要练习到很晚，假日又要比赛，你们到底何时才能真正在一起生活？”优子真是没想到这个对一切爱慕他的人都似有情若无意的风流家夥竟会对那个冷冰冰却又十分可爱的男人一往情深。  
“正因为如此我才要哄骗他和我同居。可惜……”小枫可是个很执拗的小孩呐！  
“他还是不肯吗？”优子口气算是同情，心中却在暗笑：仙道只有在面对小枫时才会那麽地无可奈何，真是好好笑。  
“对。不过……”仙道原本阳光似的笑容突然显出一股协邪的气息，“他打球却是一件好事。”说完，嘴角翘得更高了。  
“[好事？]什麽话？”优子不明就里。  
“我不想说。”仙道坏坏地笑著，摆明了不想与人分享这个秘密。  
“你们的事我好歹也出过一份心呀…………”优子斜眼看著这个有了情人不要朋友的人不禁有气。

晚上是仙道期待的时间。  
“我……”流川打开门，显然不知道如何开口，以前都没有主动来找仙道的说。反倒是仙道把他拉进了门，随意地问道：  
“你来了？比赛怎麽样？”  
“自然是赢……”一转眼看到桌上的两人份的食物，心中不禁奇怪，“你怎麽知道我要来？”  
“没有。是我做得多了。”仙道明显在撒谎，只是单纯的流川根本察觉不出有何问题，只恩了一声就动起筷子。  
俗话说温饱思淫欲，只是今天仙道不做主动，一副若无其事的样子。  
“很好吃。”流川一向无甚欲念，此时却已沈不住气。  
“那当然，看你一副满足样。”说完还故意用手指刮一下流川光滑的脸颊。仙道对流川的行动早已在意料之中，他可要等他的小情人自动送上门来，到时……  
“你做饭的手艺真好。”眼看著就要冷场，流川不得不找些话说。  
“那当然。我那麽好，小枫娶了我吧！”仙道一贯开起玩笑。  
“别闹了。”流川娇嗔一声，脸上渐渐显出粉红来。  
与往常不同，平日里总缠著流川滔滔不绝，还不时使出八爪功的仙道如今却独坐一旁静静地等待。他所说的“好事”快要到了。  
“今天也要住下来吗？若是累了就快去洗澡，早点睡觉。”  
“咦？”往常这个色情狂居然不碰他？这让流川又大吃一惊，“洗澡？我已经在社团洗过了……”  
“仙道，你呢？”说这话时流川根本不敢抬眼。  
“我也刚刚才洗过。”仙道似笑非笑，等著他的鱼儿上钩。  
“是吗？”  
看著流川那欺霜赛雪的脸颊上红晕愈泛愈开，仙道脸上的笑容更深了，心中不禁暗喜：不知流川本人有没有注意到？在比赛过後，就会变成这种情况。我想是因为白天的兴奋未消退，到了晚上就转变成另一种兴奋。也就是说他在冲动，流川自己会冲动，真是很难得的事。看，他的双眼早已湿润了，哪儿还有平日的冷冽。  
“那你就早点去睡吧。”  
“彰…………！？”流川心中大急。  
“我去洗碗。”正动作的仙道心中暗喜：这样的他，真是太可爱了，我要挑逗他，想要我的话…………  
“彰！”看到仙道转身要走，流川不禁拉住他的衣角，声音轻柔而娇媚地轻叫，“彰……彰……”  
仙道一回头，不意外地看到流川满脸通红，眼露欲望。  
噢！相当地渴求嘛！  
流川是行动派的人，扑上仙道就堵住他的口。往常总是仙道开始这个吻，如今是流川主动。这也颇让仙道高兴。  
两人的吻愈来愈缠绵，一开始是流川主动，到头来又被仙道占了上风，两人的舌头互相缠绕，唾液更是在两人稍分开的唇间牵连起一条条银丝。  
“彰……”流川连声音都在发抖，情欲已经毁掉了他的理智。  
“我在写报告，昨晚没睡，真的好累……不过，如果你主动的话我也不在意。”仙道一副很无奈的样子。平日流川听到这些是少不了一顿拳脚的，只是今天情欲翻腾，竟乖乖听了仙道的话。  
流川抿紧已然红肿的双唇，一会儿又俯下身轻吻上仙道的唇，缓缓地替自己和仙道宽衣解带，不常做的事做起来果然不熟练，花了很长时间两人才裸程相对。  
在握住仙道的巨大时流川还是犹豫了一下，但旋即就用唇轻触。感到他又变大许多，自己竟也没来由的兴奋起来。在仙道眼中此时的流川就似盛开的玫瑰娇豔欲滴，全身泛著潮红，取悦自己的表情可爱地就象只小猫。仙道的手在流川的雪肤上游走，享受他的轻颤。一直在流川胸前依依不舍的双手最终到达了枫欲望的中心。  
“啊……”流川就著含著仙道巨大轻吟出声，却还坚持著，学著仙道爱抚自己的样子轻轻添弄，就象孩童舔著棒棒糖一般。这其实是很拙劣的技巧，只是对仙道特别受用，也已控制不住自己，嘶哑著声说：  
“够了……已经可以了……”  
流川这才起身，把润滑剂涂满了仙道的分身，只是在将密穴对准那巨大准备被插入时还犹豫了下。见他迟迟没行动，仙道忍不住了，於是稍稍助了他一下。  
突然被填满的感觉让流川不禁尖叫出声。有了第一步剩下的事就好办，流川在仙道的诱哄下缓缓地上下摆动腰身。而仙道则非常享受流川的紧炙与羞涩，看著为自己服务的流川，手还不闲的享受滑嫩的肌肤，仙道感觉自己是全世界最幸福的男人。  
…… ……  
  
“你得到满足了？”坐起身的仙道看著趴在床上不停喘息的流川笑得象偷了腥的猫，谁知下一瞬间得到的就是一拳，心中大叹：在做完之後，小枫马上就恢复原状！忽又想到一个问题：到底谁说运动是很健康的呢？转头看看已然入睡的情人，又叹：这个单纯的家夥应该还没发觉吧？

end~


	8. 情人眼里出西施

情人眼里出西施

我到底是怎麽了？没道理呀？想我仙道彰，英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，更有足以迷倒神奈川下至八岁上至八十岁雌性生物的颇具杀伤力的笑容，190公分以及足以和世界著名男模相媲美的身材，又打得一手好篮球。本该“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”。没想到在我风华正茂的十七岁那年，有个叫流川枫的少年完全打破了我上述的黄金定律。

那个叫流川枫的少年在众人眼里是自大、傲慢、面无表情、目无尊长，当然打球是实在的好。女生们会说她酷、帅。但在我眼里，他完全不是这个样子。说他面无表情？人家不笑也照样比你长得俊俏，看那剑眉星目，看那小巧的鼻梁，看那薄薄的唇瓣，无一不吸引我的视线。被他瞪著，即使是敌意也有说不出的欢喜，薄唇吐出的“白痴”二字在我听来犹如天籁一般。自大傲慢，完全没有感觉到，看他输给我後噘著嘴、生著气的不甘模样，真是可爱极了！即使他最後打掉我友好的握手这样无礼貌的举动，可说实话，与他肌肤相触的那一刻，其凝脂雪肤已将我的魂勾了七七八八…………等等！为何我眼中的流川枫与大家眼中的那麽的不同？难道是我的审美观有问题？（仙仙，你的审美观我打保票是没问题的，我看你倒有些BT倾向兼被虐狂！）

鉴於以上的问题，我决定将我以前交往的对象回忆一遍，只是由於大部分的人都交往不长，人脸都重叠在一起，除了“应该是美女”的印象外什麽也没有。难得去翻被丢在一边的照片，终於找到几张和她们合影的照片，怎麽看都是美人。特别是去年毕业的学姐，可是全校公认的校花。就算是以前的女友，也是队中一致认为的美女。所以说，我仙道彰的审美观怎麽会有问题呢？

周末的时候，翘掉篮球练习，没去钓鱼，更没去和MM约会，不知不觉竟到了湘北附近，难道我这麽想流川？

先是遇到了那个红头发的樱木，一直说要打败我和流川，佩服他过人的体力和弹跳力，明明没有受过什麽训练，是很值得期待的一个对手。想到这又联想到了流川，同样令人值得期待，只是这个期待还有些别的。问起流川的事，他的反应可大了。大体的意思我明白了，因为樱木喜欢的女孩子却喜欢流川。感情问题呀，我也很受困扰的说。又听到流川对亲卫队和其他女孩子都不理不睬的，不由得安了心。在听到他述说流川一直骂他“白痴”和两人一直打架时，我的笑脸快挂不住了。流川居然骂樱木白痴多过我？那个樱木居然敢抢先碰我的枫？匆匆道别，心中暗暗记下：注意观察对象──樱木花道！（仙仙，你好小气！）

一会又碰到三井和宫城，似乎是去训练的样子，湘北很努力呀！那次的练习赛他们没在，不过三井和宫城我不是没听说过。听我提到流川，两人的一致评价是：目无长辈！原来流川从来都只叫他们三井和宫城，从未叫过学长之类的敬称。不过，我心中的想法是：叫你们名字才好哩。流川到现在还只叫我“喂”！若是他叫我一声“仙道”，我都可以高兴得哭出来了！

好死不死又遇到了彩子，那女人我一直堤防著，她好像发觉了我的意图来著。首先说到流川的是她。“流川那孩子，和表面上差很多，其实是既单纯又可爱呐！我可不允许有人欺负他！”这女人，言有所指的，可她是流川的学姐，流川又似乎特别听她的话，不招惹她才是上上策。末了，她居然向我说起国中时的流川。“国中时的流川特别可爱呢！个子还没长这麽高，特别像女孩子。想想我还有那时候的照片呢！”之後，就一走了之？！害我一路想象流川国中时的样子到流鼻血？！我神奈川第一花花公子的名号彻底毁了！难道我现在不仅是同性恋，而且还是恋童癖？边擦鼻血边想著该怎样要到照片。

鼻血还没擦干又遇到了海南那帮人，看来是溜不了了，牧那家夥从去年起就对上陵南了，遇上他准没好事。果然，一开始就讲到了全国大赛的事，难得翘掉练习就是为了不听教练唠叨这个的！有一阵没一阵地听著，心里只心心念念的是流川，总要寻个理由去见他才好，到湘北转转，原本就是想著要和他巧遇的吧？没想到遇到了一堆不相干的人。直到有人提到了流川我才回过神，那人是海南的新人──清田信长。一直嚷嚷著自己才是超级新人，流川根本不算什麽！问牧对流川的看法，嘴上只说是实力强，不可小看之类无关紧要的话，可我看出他有些动摇。清田又来插嘴：“不过流川长得还真不是盖的，其实阿神也很漂亮啊！”清田这小子还没意识到自己语出惊人，海南众人哗然不说，阿牧亏他长得黑这才藏住了他脸上可疑的红晕。乘他们没回神，乘机溜走，心里又暗暗记下：海南的阿牧，对流川有可疑的感情，重点防范对象；清田，意识到流川的美，难保没有更进一步的趋势，得注意才行。敢窥视我的枫？门儿都没有！（超超级小气！）

看来今天和枫的巧遇是没有希望了，犹豫著要不要回去拿了东西钓鱼的时候，发觉前面走的不是翔阳的花形和藤真吗？这个……这个……围绕在他们周围的气氛是？难不成……不会吧……真有那种说法？同类一眼就能看出来？我是彻底走上了不归路呀！看他们亲亲密密的样子，我怎麽好意思打扰？於是，远点，再远点，我绕了一个大圈子回家。说实话，我还真是羡慕他们两个，不仅是一个学校的，还是一起打篮球的，哪像我和枫，分居两地，要开始第一步的交往还真是难！回想以前那些不同校的女生自己是怎麽和人家交往起来的，大多是她们在校门口等自己出来告白的，或是其他什麽地方。可是自己总不能像女生那样吧，太丢脸了，我做不出来！送情书？送巧克力？汗……

从昨天郁闷到今天早上，难得越野问我到底怎麽了，我却说不出口：为情所困。被他知道一定会嘲笑我的，往常只有我嘲笑他的份的说。可是，越野可是我最好的朋友了，就被他嘲笑嘲笑吧。听了我说的，越野一脸不知看什麽的看著我，好半天才说一句：“没想到你的品位是这麽怪异的？”一听这话我顿时焉了：难道我喜欢上流川真的这麽奇怪吗？“不过情人眼里出西施。我看你是著了流川的道了！”55555555……不愧我把你当好朋友，越野，你真好！！“喂，仙道，你的西施来了！”坐在窗边的越野这麽说。越野你在说什麽？“真的，你的西施，流川枫！”什麽？

从窗口往下看，那个人，长长的刘海，冷冷的眼睛，雪白的肌肤……（仙道，你什麽眼睛？你在三楼耶！）不就是让我饱尝相思之苦的流川吗？“仙道，下面有人找……”没等人家说完我就冲了下去。两人见面，我还真不知道说什麽好，结果两人就这麽面对面的站著。

“一对一!”

真是他的作风，虽然不是来找我约会的（你想得美!），但是，这还是两人接近的机会呢！满心想这是他主动来找我，心里乐开了花，想也没想就答应了。

枫，是你勾走了我的心；是你摄去了我的魂；是你要走了我的爱。我是这麽无可救药地爱上了你，所以你要负责任，我仙道彰对天地发誓：这辈子，我的爱人就只有流川枫一人！我都自动付出了这麽多，枫你也应该表示表示吧？枫，就这麽说定了，我一定要追到你，我可是要定了你，你可千万别逃！

爱情就在一对一中开始了……

枫，我在想，那天你不来找我，我可是要自己行动了的……

end~


	9. 你的笑容

你的笑容

在仙道的心目中，流川就是神、天使，一切美好的化身。虽然自己的一干损友讥讽他，娇媚、温柔的美女不要，偏偏喜欢上那个冷面冷心，更有暴力倾向的湘北超级篮球狂。但是，别人不知道，流川的好只有仙道一个人晓得。

流川虽然看上去面无表情，可是他那双星目就可以表达他的一切想法。流川有暴力倾向吗？这个仙道想想就乐，其实流川这个人很心软的，仙道只要装出一副被打得很严重的样子，就能博取流川的同情，接而可以进一步吃枫枫的豆腐。

可是有一件事，是仙道的一块心病，困扰了仙道很长时间，到如今尤未解决，那就是──从仙道认识流川的第一天起，仙道就从未见过流川的笑容。

依流川俊美，甚至可以说是完美的五官、脸蛋，即使面无表情也是闭月羞花、沈鱼落雁，甚至套牢了仙道彰这只超级圆滑的章鱼。流川生气时的表情也是一样的可爱，虽然外人看来流川的表情根本没有变化，可是据仙道彰本人解释，在流川生气的时候，眉角会上扬，小嘴厥起1度，十分十分可爱！更据某鼠的独家资料，仙道最喜欢流川的表情是两人欢爱时流川害羞还有点傲气的表情。根据仙道的原话：“那样的枫啊~~粉粉的双颊，湿润的星目，红嘟嘟的小嘴，汗湿的额头粘上了前面的刘海~~~~~~真是太诱人了！！”之後，仙道因为情绪异常而使采访不能进行下去。

在仙道目睹流川这麽多可爱的表情後，又怎麽能不对流川的笑容产生幻想呢？於是，为了一睹伊人一笑，仙道是想足了办法，一般的逗笑根本不行，因为流川曾经在看笑话节目时，从头至尾表情没有变过，更不用说笑了。挠痒痒？仙道试了一次就後悔了，他没看到流川的笑容，自己倒是笑了个半死，被他的枫挠的。

所以，仙道现在的想法是──苦肉计！！所谓，周瑜打黄盖，一个愿打，一个愿挨，仙道算准了流川的心软，所以实施苦肉计是最好的选择。现在，仙道开始进行他的计划了，枫枫是很好骗的，但是，为了达到理想的效果，所以，这苦肉计得逼真一些，有必要自己要牺牲一下才行。

仙道所谓的苦肉计就是让自己大病一场，接著就提出要看流川的笑容病才会好得快！就是这麽简单！这招仙道已经使用过许多次，每次都屡战屡胜，所以这次的计划仙道有十成的把握！

就这样，仙道在一天下雨的时候，故意没有带伞，一直从学校淋著雨跑到了目前两人同居的小屋。如愿以尝地感了风寒，躺在了特大号地双人床上，虽然生病十分难受，但是能见到枫枫的笑容，这点苦又算得了什麽呢？

“枫枫，我好难过~~~~~~”仙道开始苦肉计了。

“……吃药！！”流川第一个照顾的人就是仙道了，难得没有闭上眼睡觉。

“吃了药也很难受~~枫枫~~~给我安慰吧~~”一脸痛苦的样子，丝毫没有夸张。（仙仙，你活该！）

“……”没有说话，表情是：你想怎样？心里则想：早知道你会这样说！（这麽多次的苦肉计，枫枫都习惯了。）

“我想……也许……你的笑容能让我少受些痛苦……”见流川没有动静，“枫枫，你知道吗？当一个人处於危难的时候，比如说我现在饱受疾病的摧残，能够看到笑容是最好的良药！这是有科学根据的！而且，我的枫多笑笑才好看嘛！”

“……”生病还讲这麽多话，看来今天他看不到我笑，大概会一直纠缠不清。

“…………”

长时间沈默。流川面无表情ing~~~仙道紧张ing~~~~~~

“好！”

流川枫一个字，仙道高兴得几乎要跳起来。紧张等待流川枫的倾城一笑，可是你们猜仙道看到了什麽？？

几天後的陵南高二年级的某一教室，大病初愈的仙道已经消沈了一个上午了！

“仙道，怎麽？你的苦肉计没有成功？”越野是仙道的死党，对这事还知道一些。

仙道心惊，他的苦肉计是成功了，但是结果却有些不同，或者说是有些出人意料？

“到底怎麽了？仙道你已经一整天没有说话了？仙道！”越野看看眼前的仙道，根本不是个人了，在仙道遇到流川後，越野看这样的仙道很多次了。干脆，不去管他。

“唉──”呆了一整天，或者说是从那天看到流川的“笑容”後，仙道终於发出了声音。

仙道实在没想到，他的枫之所以不笑，那是因为他的枫根本不知道怎麽笑！

嘴角稍稍上翘，没有温柔的那种，配上剑眉，单凤眼没有因为嘴角上翘而变得柔和，反而，更向上，使整体感觉变得有些凌厉，有些阴险？？甚至有些骇人的感觉……？？？！！！

哇~~~~~~~~我的枫枫的美丽温柔倾国倾城的笑容~~~~~~~~~~~~~｜｜｜｜｜

怎麽会这样~~~~~~~｜｜｜｜｜｜｜｜｜

仙道至今还记得当流川露出那出人意料的笑容後，他心脏麻痹了整整一分锺，大脑死机整整三分锺，期待的表情僵硬了十分锺，一连几天神经系统才恢复过来……

很久以後的一天，当仙道已经忘记了流川的“倾城一笑”的时候，流川突然说。

“仙道，你是不是说过我笑起来比较好看？！”

“……！！？”仙道心惊。｜｜｜

“我听藤真说，我应该多笑笑，这样才好。”今天小绵羊枫枫遇到了狼外婆藤真。

“……”那个藤真，我杀了你！我好不容易才忘记的！！！可恶！我没有告诉任何人这件事啊？不对，小枫和藤真走得近，不会是小枫自己……

“仙道，我真的应该多笑笑吗？”小枫一脸单纯的表情。

“枫枫~~~”展现仙道口才的时候到了，他的枫很单纯的！“虽然藤真说得对，对恋人应该多笑笑，但是，这并不适合任何人啊。”

“……”疑惑。

“比如藤真，他一直笑，笑得好看，应该多笑笑。”一脸真诚，让人信赖。

“我笑得不好看吗？”疑惑。仙道再次心惊兼自掘坟墓。

“不是。每个人都应保持自我，小枫，如果我一直不笑你一定觉得很奇怪吧？”舍生取义。

“……”点点头，想到如果仙道一直板著脸，的确有些不习惯。

“所以，我的枫一直笑就不是我喜欢的流川枫了，明白了？”快明白啊~~~我求求你了！！

“……”点点头，似懂非懂。

“所以，你只要平常的样子就好了！更何况，你无论是什麽样子，我都一样喜欢你！”说著煽情的话，仙道还吻住了流川的红唇。

这下，流川没有思考的能力了……

仙道长呼一口气……过关了……

我的枫的美丽温柔倾城倾国的笑容……拜拜了……

仙道泪撒空中……

END~


	10. Kiss外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并没正篇这东西

Kiss外篇  
已经接近正午时分了，仙道还在犹豫著到底要不要去流川家。手抚上略有红肿的左脸，微微的疼痛让仙道记忆犹新流川的拳头。  
小枫真是单纯，对接吻的反应居然如此剧烈，可见那还是小枫的初吻把？呵呵，那我真是赚到了！想著仙道的脸上渐渐露出白痴一样的笑容，这一笑可牵动了伤处，於是眉头自然的骤起来，这一笑一苦将仙道的帅气容貌衬托得相当诡异。  
傻笑了半天仙道还是决定倒流川家走一趟，因为他的篮球还在自己这里，边走还边想这今早和流川的“约会”。（一相情愿）  
为了要接近可爱的小枫，仙道早已摸清流川的习性，知道他在星期天早上要在附近的公园练球，於是看准时机来个巧遇，顺便来一场一对一。如此几个星期下来仙道可有些著急了，他的目的可不单单是练球，都一个月了连小枫的嘴都没亲到，这怎麽可以！越是没得到就越是想要得到，这天仙道和流川一对一，仙道的注意力一直就在流川那喘著气的红唇上，篮球的水平也没发挥出来。流川看出了不对劲，走到仙道面前，直直得看著他问道：“你今天不舒服吗？”仙道看著流川那异常俊美的脸靠近自己，脑中的想象更疯狂起来。（仙道你说清楚你在想什麽十八禁的东东）  
“喂！你怎么了？”流川真以为仙道生病了还来陪自己打球，手想也没想就抚上了仙道的额头，脸凑得更近了。  
这一下仙道可真把持不住了，流川美貌的特写已让他喘不过气来，现在又感觉到他如雪的肌肤碰触著自己，微凉的体温更让他陶醉。仙道的视线集中到流川的红唇，略显薄的嘴唇因为疑惑微微张开，又因刚才的一对一而吐出温热的气息。这分明是在诱惑我吗！（我看是你自己思想不纯正）又加上一个月的相思------  
仙道想也没想就将流川狠狠抱在怀中，趁流川还处於惊讶中将他的红唇覆住。回过神的流川开始反抗，仙道却更早得将他的双臂束缚住，舌更是找准了机会串入流川口中。流川从没做过这种事，一时间不明白发生了什麽事，也让仙道更加放肆，引诱流川的舌随著自己的起舞。呼吸变得困难，口水无法下咽只好顺著嘴角流出，难耐的呻吟从流川口中溢出，反抗的手渐渐失去力气，仙道的手也趁机游走流川的全身。  
冗长的一吻结束，流川几乎站不稳得靠在仙道怀中，仙道左手轻揽流川的纤腰，右手怜惜得试去嘴角留下的痕迹，可以清晰得看到流川眼中的迷茫。若是在家中仙道会不顾一切得要了他。  
“枫，我可爱的枫-------”仙道轻喃。却不料流川已然清醒，狠狠得给了自己一拳。  
“大白痴！”  
仙道现在还记得流川走时连耳根也红了的样子。真是好可爱！（仙道抓狂中）  
来到了流川家门口，仙道仔细得整理了一下自己，除了脸上的隐隐红肿一切都是完美的。  
按了门铃，开门的是女的，应该是流川的姐姐，不管怎麽首先给小枫的家人留个好印象，以便日後行动，於是仙道的脸上展露了他的杀手！──人称亲近温和的笑容，温暖一切的笑容（作者呕──）。  
谁知流川姐姐神秘得将仙道拉倒一旁，问他：“你知道今天早上和小枫接吻的女孩是谁吗？”

end~


End file.
